1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable end connector, and particularly to a cable end connector having a latch to effectively establish its engagement and disengagement with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Patent
Many electrical connectors include latch means for retaining a pair of electrical connector housings in a mated condition. For example, U.S. PUB. NO. 2006/0110969 shows a cable assembly with a latch integrally and pivotally connected to a corresponding connector. The latch comprises a pair of deflectable arms, a flexible arm located between the deflectable arms and a press portion. The respective ends of deflectable arms and the flexible arm are connected to the top surface of the housing, and the other end of the deflectable arms and the flexible arm are connected by the press portion which is separate from the top surface of the housing. The deflectable arms are higher than the flexible arm. Each deflectable portion further forms a lock member. When the cable end connector mates with the corresponding connector, the press portion is depressed downwardly, and the lock members of the deflectable portions engaged with gaps on the corresponding connector to keep the two connectors in a mated condition. Because the moment operational on the deflectable portions is smaller than on the flexible arm, the flexible arm will extend out of the top surface of the deflectable portions. In this condition, the flexible arm will be broken off easily when the flexible arm is crashed by an external material.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved latch for a cable end connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.